


Драбблы по Saiyuki Gaiden&Gensomaden

by Nemhain



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор писал по канону давненько, 2009-2011. Драбблы того времени. Выкладываются, дабы не потерять.<br/>Беты у автора нет).<br/>ООСы - возможны.<br/>Юмор у автора - тоже сомнительный).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лунная жаба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немножко романтики в отношения Тенпо и Кенрена.

Снизу послышался усталый вздох - вздох родителя, сокрушающегося над непутёвым чадом. Кенрен решил не задаваться вопросом, как Тенпо понял, что он здесь, а лишь пригласил:  
\- Присоединяйся.  
Первой за крыше появилась книга, а за ней последовал и владелец.  
\- Ты и по ночам везде с книгой ходишь…  
Не вопрос, не утверждение, всего лишь приятное сочетание звуков низкого мужского голоса с ноткой неприязни. Иногда Кенрена раздражали эти исписанные и прошитые стопки листов. Особенно, последнее время, когда они стали едва ли не неотъемлемой частью его повседневности. По-крайней мере, разбирал он их чересчур, по его мнению, часто.  
Тенпо присел рядом и кинул взгляд вверх, на темное, усеянное колючими иголками звёзд небо, на котором желтым гнетущим кругом сияло солнце оборотней.  
\- Любуешься луной? – порицание, скрытое удивлением, в голосе.  
\- Нет. Ищу на ней жабу, - честно признался Кенрен.  
\- Жабу?  
\- На луне живёт трёхлапая жаба, владелица несчетных богатств и лунного света. Если сумеешь найти её, то сможешь получить недостижимое, - Кенрен сделал глоток саке прямо из бутыли и обернулся к собеседнику, с удовольствием отмечая на его лице легкую тень замешательства и заинтересованости. - Я думал, ты знаешь.  
\- Зачем тебе жаба? – спросил тот, нисколько не смутившись. Очки мягко блеснули в лунном свете, а генералу отчаянно захотелось снять их с Тенпо...  
\- Ответ прост, мой маршал, - Кенрен сделал ещё глоток саке, медленно облизнул губы и, вернувшись к своим поискам, задумчиво повторил, – Очень прост…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В Китае жаба - инь, лунное начало, недостижимое, долгожительство, богатство и обогащение. Трехлапая жаба живет на луне, и три ее лапы символизируют три фазы луны.


	2. Дело о пропусках

Годжун, воровато оглядываясь, продвигался по территории своей Армии, от казарм к личным кабинетам. Он постоянно останавливался и прислушивался. Несмотря на столь ранний час, он явно опасался случайной встречи.  
И было с чего. Лицо Гордости Западной Армии имело зеленушно-похмельный оттенок, плащ был перекрашен в фиолетовый, а потому Годжун нес его на сгибе руки, вся прочая одежда – измята и тоже перемазана в разноцветных красках. Если кому-то интересно, то и голова у него болела не по-детски. Было видно: сию ночь Главнокомандующий провел очень весело, но теперь мало того, что наступила расплата, так ещё вспомнилась необходимость держать лицо… А потому нечаянное столкновением с кем-нибудь, кроме часовых у двери, которым потом можно будет внушить, что коллективные галлюцинации случаются, грозила крахом имиджа Дракона, страха и ужаса Западной Армии.  
Он планомерно продвигался к своим покоям, не теряя бдительности и не забывая класть Кенрена на чем свет стоит. Чтобы он ещё когда повелся на эти гнусные провокации! Генерала под трибунал и к ёкаям на обед! Во что Главнокомандующего превратил!!  
Был сделан последний поворот, и в поле зрения появилась заветная дверь и решительно не сонный часовой.  
Годжун действительно надеялся, но … нет.  
Перед ним резко обнаружилась алебарда, преградившая путь. Король Драконов Западного Моря зло зыркнул своим драконьим взглядом.  
Но устрашающий жест эффекта не возымел.  
\- Стой, куда идешь?! – на беду - а может и на счастье - Годжуна у входа в его апартаменты нынче дежурил подслеповатый Мандзю.  
Главнокомандующий Западной скрипнул зубами и ответил, рассудив, что офицер, вообще-то, при служебных обязанностях и калечить его за их исполнение не стоит:  
\- В кабинет.  
Мандзю оказал ещё и глуховат, так как в сиплом голосе и недоброжелательном тоне своего начальства не узнал:  
\- Пропуск!  
Терпением Годжун не отличался. Особенно – с похмелья.  
\- Рога, чешуя и хвост! Вот мой пропуск!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда Санзо застает себя за интересным размышления о своих спутниках. Например, о Годжо.  
> Слегка ООС).

Он смотрел на эти пальцы весь день. Уже не первый день. И иногда – ночами.  
Смотрел, как они залихвастки держат сигарету, как уверенно охватывают древко оружия, как ловко управляются с палочками, как виртуозно смахивают нужную карту в свою сдачу, как чувственно очерчивают линии тела очередной девушки. И иногда – просто умиротворенно лежат невысокой «горкой» с пологими длинными «склонами». Спокойные и расслабленные. Всегда невообразимо откровенные. Чтобы они ни делали, они остаются бесстыдными. А каждое их движение завораживает.  
И хочется почувствовать их прикосновения. Нет, не те «дружеские» хлопки по спине, грубые спасительные захваты на руках и смешливые удары кулаков. Хочется ощутить всё, что они умеют. Узнать, каково это – мягкие подушечки на слегка влажной коже. Долгое тягучее прикосновение, начинающееся с шеи и не заканчивающееся никогда, полное разврата и наглости. Артистичные пальцы с длинными изящными фалангами, танцующие всей поверхностью по телу. Да, именно так, просто подушечек мало. Чувствовать их давление и напор, чувствовать эти пальцы везде: вот они приятно массируют основание шеи, плавно скользят ниже, останавливаясь, чтобы немилосердно чувственно сжать сосок и тут же исчезнуть на секунду, приводя в отчаяние. Потом они вернутся и медленно двинутся вниз вдоль торса, мстительно очерчивая каждый шрам и заставляя стонать от этих задержек. Они непоследовательны, но, когда хотят, способны на насилие. Эти пальцы знают, как заставить страдать его. Вряд ли он так искупит хоть какую-нибудь вину, но… Он жаждал этих рук, напористых и нежных. А потом, когда они спустят брюки до колен и плотным кольцом сомкнутся на его …  
\- Санзо?! – а нет. Сейчас этими пальцами бесцеремонно машут перед его глазами, точно дразня.  
\- Убью! Какого черта, Годжо!!


	4. Аксиома

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У каждого в этом путешествии - своя роль. Но хватит ли у каждого из них сил, чтобы с достоинством нести свою ношу?  
> Хаккай/Санзо

Сквозь сон слышен глухой кашель в сопровождении шипящей ругани. У Санзо нередки такие приступы, но он скрывает их настолько хорошо, что практически никто об этом не знает. Он откатывается немного в сторону, шарит рукой по полу и через пару секунд тепло его тела возвращается. Ты уже проснулся, но глаз не открываешь: лишние наблюдатели всегда раздражают "неумеренного" монаха. Резкий щелчок зажигалки, вспышка огонька, недоброе, едва слышное похрустывание тлеющего табака. Глубокая затяжка и медленный выдох. Странный способ успокоиться. Но у Санзо их не так много.  
Ты бы мог заставить его бросить курить, но от страсти к самоуничтожению его не излечит ничто. «Долгая» смерть лучше «короткого» прыжка в могилу. Хотя сам бы ты предпочел, конечно же, последнее. Эгоист.  
Санзо чуть ли не зубами скрипит. Как по-детски. Злится на самого себя и свою слабость. Не хочет понимать, что он – человек. А делает то, что под силу только богам.  
И убивает себя. Чертовски виртуозно, следует заметить.  
Слух йокая практически абсолютен.  
Ты приподнимаешься и кладешь голову ему на грудь. И слышишь недобрый шелест пожираемых ржавчиной никотина легких. Он дышит легко, но истерично и прерывисто. Так же, как и ты – видишь…  
И злитесь вы одинаково. И страдаете сами, не позволяя себе излить злобу наружу.  
Ненавидеть весь мир и не доверять никому. Такая простая аксиома. Так легко ей следовать. Легко ли? Вряд ли хоть один из вас согласится.  
\- Бросал бы ты, - полушепот, низкий от недолгого сна.  
\- Кхм… - презрительное и недовольное.  
Лучше просто улыбнуться и прекратить.  
Он не хочет помощи. Ни от богов, ни от «слуг», ни от тебя. Особенно от тебя. Он думает, что страданиями можно что-то искупить. А ты…  
\- Ты умираешь.  
У тебя тяжкая ноша: констатировать ужасающие факты спокойным голосом с оттенком беззаботной улыбки. Такая уж роль.  
Отвратительно острый взгляд впивается в спину. И вы оба промолчите. Он – искупая несовершенные грехи. Ты – медленно заводясь под тяжелым взглядом и принимая его право на выбор способа умереть. Может быть, только в этом решении и кроется его свобода.  
Промолчите, надеясь что так вы всё ещё следуете аксиоме "аскетического одиночества".


	5. Нет.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чин Йи-со всегда было интересно, может ли страдать существо, даже надежда которого - уже умерла. И с удовольствием проверяет это на Канан.

В темницах не должно быть света. Поэтому, когда светлый луч, точно острый меч, прорезает темноту, против воли хочется забиться в дальний угол, зарыться под гниющую солому, чтобы не нашли, не достали, не было снова боли, унижений и разрывающего всё существо похотливого смеха.  
Луч мелькнул и исчез. Послышались мягкие шаги: кто-то спускается по лестнице. Значит, спрятаться всё равно не грех. Но Канан заставила себя не двигаться с места.  
У неё не было сил вслушиваться в эту скользящую поступь, не было желания гадать, кто ещё пришёл посмеяться над ней, не хватало уже надежды на …  
И тут послышался смех и стук чего-то о прутья решетки: то ли ножны, то ли ещё какие-то йокайские побрякушки.  
\- Привет, женщина, - это был мужчина.  
Голос его был тихим и нейтральным, он не издевался, не унижал. Просто говорил: здравствуй, я пришел.  
\- Кто ты? – её голос сух и груб, едва слышен из-за того, что голосовые связки уже посажены криками.  
\- Мне не стоит отвечать на этот вопрос, верно? Меня зовут Чин Йи-со. Я – сын хозяина замка.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? Меня приказали убить?  
\- Нет. Мне просто стало интересно на тебя посмотреть.  
\- И что?  
\- Ты страшненькая. Но, возможно, это дело вкуса.  
Ей было всё равно, что он говорил. Главное, не орал, не входил в «клетку», чтобы избить… Но лучше бы он вошёл… Прервать сразу… две жизни.  
Канан не сможет вернуться. Уже не сможет. Слишком много грехов на ней. Ещё один – не сделает ношу тяжелее. Она непроизвольно коснулась креста на шее.  
\- Мы разбили твою жизнь.  
Канан коротко кивает. Но что от её согласия…  
Кажется, это последняя капля – пришёл демон, с которым приходиться соглашаться, потому что …  
Надежда уже не нужна.  
\- Ты его любишь?  
\- Что? … - даже она сама не в силах расслышать своего шепота.  
\- Ты любишь его? Того парня…  
Она не может ответить, потому что в горле застывает ком слез.  
\- Он скоро будет здесь. Не переживай, я попрошу, чтобы его убили быстро.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что «нет»? – йокай грустно вздыхает. – Знаешь, он убил тех людей, которые отдали тебя нам.  
Сердце ныряет вниз. Нет, Гоно… Он не мог.  
\- Ты думаешь, что он не способен на такое. Зря.  
Канан, кажется, чувствует, что её падение в ад ещё не закончилось. Что должен быть последний камень. Что ещё недостаточно горя она вытерпела.  
И из-за неё пролилось ещё слишком мало крови…  
\- Убей … меня!  
Он ухмыляется, слышатся его шаги, удаляющиеся прочь, и всё такой же «душевный» голос. И слово, которое страшнее всех вынесенных ею пыток и унижений. Тяжелое, точно свинец, острое, будто сталь.  
\- Нет.


	6. О рапортах и галстуках

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Канзеон/Кенрен, Канзеон/Темпо. Написано на заявку. Сальный юморок.

Кенрен размашисто шагал по коридорам казарм Западной Небесной Армии, а точнее – корпуса командования этой самой армии. Кроме того, он зло размахивал немаленькой печатью и кипой листов и совсем не тихо материл начальство – всё вместе и каждого в отдельности, оптом и в розницу – на все лады.

Нет, он понимал, что порой у Тенпо бывают и другие занятия, кроме чтения книг. Но какого лешего это происходит тогда, когда этот академик без корочки действительно нужен? Ведь эта ящерица недобитая, Годжун, Кенрена живьем съест, если через полчаса этот проклятый рапорт не будет у него на столе. А без печати маршала…

Остановившись на секунду, генерал многозначительно посмотрел на печать… Раз уж он заглянул в кабинет непосредственного начальства, то решил прихватить всё необходимое для подписания рапорта, умудрившись не оказаться погребенными под книгами. Предательская мысль вкрадывалась в голову, но Кенрен вовремя остановился – подделать подпись Тенпо он не смог бы при всем желании. Просто потому, что рассеянный маршал постоянно подписывался по-разному, но в своей неповторимой манере. Зато печать навела его на другую умную мысль – Конзен!

Генерал припустил в канцелярию Канзеон Босацу…

Но так как бывал он там крайне редко, то попал он явно не туда, куда следовало. По крайней мере, полулежащая на столе Босацу топ-лесс собственной персоной со следами смачных засосов на шее вряд ли числилась в антураже кабинета Конзена.

\- Пардон… - ошарашенно притих Кенрен, пытаясь выйти, но не преуспевая, так как собственное тело явно было против.

\- Извинения – натурой! – согласилась Канзеон, спрыгивая со стола.

Возразить что-либо генерал не успел: неожиданно сильные руки богини сграбастали его за грудки, а требовательные губы вовлекли в напористый поцелуй. Последнее, что мелькнуло перед мутнеющим взглядом, был смутно знакомый зеленый галстук, валяющийся на столе…


	7. Клин клином

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В какой-то момент сомнительные шуточки со стороны Годжо окончательно выводят Санзо из себя и он решает выбить клин клином. А может - и в самом деле ёкай попутал?)  
> Юморок.

_Лес. Где-то в чаще. Севернее._  
Хаккай треснул последнего ёкая Ки по башке и отправился искать оставшийся состав команды. На этот раз ёкаям удалось разделить четверку. Но ничего. На плечо Хаккаю опустился Хакурю, сердито «кьюкнул».  
\- Ты прав. Дураки.  
Где-то на грани слышимость раздалось тоскливо-жалостливое «Ох… Как же я есть хочу!».  
Хаккай направился по «следу»… Как бы Гоку с голоду не помер.  
  
 _Лес. Где-то в чаще. Южнее._  
Годжо открыл глаза. И поспешил их закрыть.  
\- Милый? Ты очнулся? Годжо?  
Голос Санзо был очень… нежен. Щеки ласково коснулись пальцы монаха, сидевшего на коленях рядом с валяющимся на траве Годжо. Тот еле подавил вполне себе инстинктивное желание тут же сбежать куда подальше – чувство самосохранения стояло на страже.  
Он всё же открыл глаза. Снова.  
\- Санзо, всё нормально. Прекрати.  
\- Что? Что ты там шепчешь? – Санзо наклонился приближая свое ухо к губам Годжо и опираясь на его грудь обоими ладонями, явно безотчетно нависая над «каппой».  
\- Ты головой ударился, а?  
\- Нет, что ты, всё замечательно. Поднимешься? Или тебе всё ещё плохо? Где-нибудь болит?  
Годжо в ужасе сглотнул. И где-то на середине этой фразы обнаружил, что рубашки и жилетки на нем нет, а живот крепко охватывают бинты. Мать! Неужели ёкаи ещё его покрамсали?  
\- Всё-таки болит? Наверное, так был какой-то яд… Не переживай, я всё продезинфицировал и перевязал, - всё ещё елейным голосом продолжал Санзо.  
Живот свело ноющей болью и Годжо понял, что не спит. Пошарив рукой по земле рядом, он наткнулся на свою одежду и попытался выползти из-под монаха.  
Тот недоуменно окинул взглядом Годжо и отобрал у него вещи:  
\- Выброси, это нам больше не понадобится… - слишком уж многообещающе.  
Вещи полетели куда-то в сторону, а Санзо снова склонился над Годжо, ласково касаясь губами его щеки и медленно переползая прикосновением на губы.  
  
 _Лес. Где-то в чаще. Встреча._  
\- Эй! Са… - Хаккай едва успел заткнуть Гоку рот и натянуть упавшие на голову обезьяне вещи Годжо обратно, закрывая мальчишке обзор.  
\- Пошли отсюда…  
Но не тут-то было.  
\- Эй! Какой ёкай его укусил?!!... – Годжо всё-таки удалось выползти из-под Санзо и заметить нерасторопное отступление. Теперь он истошно орал, требуя спасения.  
  
 _Вечером. Комната в отеле. Двое._  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?.. – поинтересовался Хаккай.  
\- Заебал он меня своими шутками! Каппа хренов, - Санзо зло закурил.  
\- А знаешь, мне понравилось… Ты так ласково…  
\- Ревнуешь, что ли? – злое, того и смотри укусит.  
\- Нет, - и правда. Наверное.  
\- Идиот. Заебали вы меня.  
Хаккай ухмыльнулся. По крайней мере, в его случае это выражение имеет не переносный смысл.


	8. Подарок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подарок Генджо Санзо от одной "старой клячи".  
> Юморок.

*звук открывающейся двери*  
Хаккай: Эй, что это?  
*Нагибается, поднимает с пола небольшую коробочку, крутит в руках, уходит обратно в комнату*  
Годжо: Эй, Хаккай! Осторожнее! Вдруг это бомба!!  
Хаккай: Да что ты прямо… *разворачивает небольшую записку*  
Гоку: Что там, что там?  
Хаккай: Санзо, кажется, это тебе.  
Годжо, в сторону: Лучше бы это была бомба…  
Санзо, беря у Хаккая записку: Кхм…  
  
Джирошин: Босацу-сама, Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея?  
Босацу: Ты что, подвергаешь сомнению мои идеи?  
Джирошин: Нет, нет! Но…  
Босацу: Должен же мальчик знать, что о нем хоть кто-то помнит.  
Джирошин: Но…  
Босацу: Тем более его отдел уже три сотни лет тому расформировали, и она больше не имеет силы.  
Джирошин, в капле: …  
  
«С Днем Рождения, ~~мой сладкий мальчик~~! Сильно не шали и другим не давай, а то на Небесах до сих пор бардак от ваших стараний. Высылаю тебе твою любимую игрушку! Милостивая и Прекрасная, Конзеон Босацу-сама».  
  
Годжо, заглядывая монаху через плечо: Санзо?! У тебя день рождения??! И ты молчишь?  
Гоку, начиная бегать вокруг стоящего в оцепенении монаха: Правда?! С Днем Рождения, С Днем Рождения!!!  
Хаккай: Кхм…  
Санзо, опустив руки, чтобы не выхватить револьвер и не перестрелять всех к Когайджевой матери: Вон, идиоты! Убью!!!  
*вопли, крики, мат… стук двери*  
  
Санзо с сомнением и повышенной осторожностью разворачивает обертку, открывает коробку и…  
  
Годжо, заглядывая в комнату из-под подоконника: Я всегда знал, что у нашего монаха проблемы с головой.  
Хаккай, тоже начиная выглядывать из «укрытия»: Яре-яре, что там?  
Гоку, увидев «подарок» в руке монаха: Что это? Что это??  
  
Санзо взял печать и угрожающе потряс ею. Ощущения были знакомые и приятные – точно держишь в руке смертоносное оружие. Будто Шоуреджо. Монах тяжело треснул печатью по столу, тот возмущенно скрипнул. Мужчина криво ухмыльнулся.  
Санзо спрятал печать в рукав. На всякий случай. Вернет при случае этой бабе. Так вернёт, что мало не покажется!!  
  
Гоку чихнул. Санзо обернулся к окну. Вопли, мат и уже пальба.  
  
«Или себе оставит!» - подумалось Санзо, когда он оставил внушительный оттиск на лбу этого чертого каппы.


	9. Вымахает и зубы отрастит!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, каким боком повернулся к Годжуну цикл реинкарнаций.

**Небеса. Тепло, светло и… неспокойно.**  
 _*Мат-перемат, но у нас же есть табличко censored*_  
Босацу: Джирошин, убери от меня эту скотину! Никогда животных не любила!  
 _*Хакурю пытается забраться на колени Прекрасной и Милосердной. Та очень по-доброму его оттуда спихивает*_  
Босацу: Джирошин, где тебя носит, убери это немедленно!! Ты ж знаешь, у меня аллергия на чешую! Черт! Кто его из зверинца выпустил…  
 _*Джирошин прибегает на ор, берет Хакурю на руки. Тот пытается кусаться и рвётся обратно, к Бодхисатве*_  
Босацу: Так-то лучше. День его куда-нибудь… лучше всего на землю. И да… Не забудь добавить  **это** _*указывается пальцем на дракончика, тот чуть не откусывает ей ноготь, воинственно и счастливо верещит*_ в длинный список грехов моего племянничка! Ну зачем им Годжуна в цикл реинкарнаций тащить понадобилось?!  
  
 **Земля. Промозгло, сумерки и… тоже неспокойно.**  
Годжо: ааа! Хаккай, осторожно!  
Хаккай: А? Что? Ой!  
 _*Еле успевает поймать пикирующего ему ровно на голову Хакурю*_  
Годжо: Отпусти его, сожрет! Это ж дракон!!  
Хаккай: Дракон?!  
Хакурю, пришедший в себя после дальнего полета… с центростремительным ускорением: Кью-ю-ю…  
Хаккай: Да какой это дракон…  
Годжо: Дурак! Это он только притворяется! Ща как вымахает и зубы отрастит!!!  
Хакурю, осознавший, наконец, к кому попал, радостно: Кью!!  
Хаккай, осторожно погладив «дракона» по холке: Да ладно тебе, Годжо.  
Хакурю, совсем разомлев: Кьююю!  
Годжо: Я всегда знал, что у тебя с головой плохо!  
 _*Тянется отобрать зверя у Хаккая; Хакурю возмущенно смотрит на наглые лапы, к нему тянущиеся, и беспардонно кусает Годжо за палец. Вопль на всю округу*_  
Годжо: Ну?! Что я говорил!! Я убью эту тварь!!!  
Хаккай: Сам виноват, напугал его! Он же такой маленький…  
Хакурю, согласно: Кью!  
Хаккай: Так что в качестве компенсации он будет жить с нами. Оставлять его одного – варварство.  
Годжо: Что?!!!


	10. Не позднее Нового Года!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Генджо Санзо не любит богов. И вообще не намерен был когда-либо к ним обращаться. Но это было до того, как его послали на Запад.  
> Юмор.

Хаккай: Вот свежая газета.  
Санзо: Угу. *шорох ручки о бумагу не замолкает*  
Хаккай: ...  
  
Годжо: Эй, монах! У меня сигареты кончились!  
Санзо: Иди лесом, придурок.  
Годжо: Эй-эй!! Вы только посмотрите!!  
Санзо: кхм... *щелчок взводимого курка*  
Годжо: Ладно, ладно! *шаги, стук открываемой и закрываемой двери*  
  
Гоку: Эй, Санзо! Что ты делаешь?  
Санзо: Исчезни, обезьяна.  
Гоку: Но Сааанзо!  
Санзо: Завещание твоё составляю!  
Гоку: Хаккай, что такое завещание?  
Хаккай: Пойдём Гоку, не мешай ему... *шаги, стук открываемой и закрываемой двери*  
  
Санзо: Итак! "Милосердная и Красивая  ~~карга старая~~  Конзеон Босацу  ~~мать твою~~  -сама, я требую, чтобы не позднее Нового Года в моем пользовании оказался ноутбук с навигационной системой, иначе..."


	11. Девушка-видение.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О первой встрече генерала Кенрена и племянника Бодхиссатвы, Конзена.  
> Юмор, флафф.

\- Помнишь, я как-то говорил, что на свете есть вещи, которые добавляют жизни красок? Глоток саке, дуновение ветра жарким днем…  
Кенрен устроился на подоконнике, задумчиво крутя в пальцах сигарету. Вид он имел мечтательный и одухотворенный, и маршал даже удивился пару часов назад, когда генерал заявился к нему в кабинет: что такого можно увидеть в канцелярии Годжуна, чтобы впасть в столь блаженное состояние. Ходил Кенрен за приказами, которых не последовало. И Тенпо со спокойной совестью принялся перечитывать одну из книг. Конечно же, он попытался отмахнуться от разговора:  
\- Ты часто это говоришь.  
\- … поцелуй прекрасной девушки … - Кенрен сделал вид, что не заметил фразы Тенпо.  
\- … выволочки начальства, - флегматично добавил маршал, но генерал уже закусил удила.  
\- Кстати о девушках! – Кенрен сделал драматическую паузу, которая и повисла в пыльной тишине, театрального эффекта не возымев, но оратор решительно продолжил. – Я сегодня встретил красавицу, подобную только что распустившемуся цветку.  
Тенпо оторвался от созерцания книги, оглянулся на Кенрена.  
\- Ты встретил её в казармах? – скептически уточнил маршал.  
\- В казармах! – оскорблено отозвался генерал.  
\- Хорошо, - Тенпо снова уткнулся в книгу, примирительно улыбнувшись.  
Кенрен помолчал немного и неожиданно продолжил, окинув маршала странным быстрым взглядом:  
\- Она была высокая, стройная, с длинными золотистыми волосами, которые водопадами спадали вдоль изящной спины. Но даже они не могли скрыть прекрасной шейки и точеных плечей, - генерал воодушевленно чертил аппетитные абрисы руками в воздухе. – У неё прекрасные длинные ноги… - Кенрен зажмурился, как кот, обожравшийся сметаны. – А её кожа белее снега.  
Тенпо захлопнул книгу, надеясь, видимо, что громкий звук собьет генерала с мысли и тот умолкнет. Не тут-то было.  
\- Она так решительно шла к кабинету Главнокомандующего, что стража не посмела её задержать. Один только остолоп промямлил что-то …  
\- Хм, - Тенпо в самом деле не понимал, отчего его приговорили к выслушиванию этой чепухи, которая, к тому же, раздражала.  
Маршал закурил и за этим действом не заметил, как покосился в его сторону генерал. Точно… был рад тому, что раздражает. И продолжил:  
\- Я дождался, пока она выйдет от нашей ящерицы… И знаешь, что?  
\- Что? Она улыбнулась тебе, бросилась на шею и призналась в вечной любви? – тон у Тенпо был тихий и ничего не выражающий.  
\- Ну, почти… - Кенрен рассмеялся, почесывая затылок.  
\- Почти? - маршал глубоко затянулся.  
\- Это оказался мужик!  
Тенпо закашлялся, подавившись смехом и дымом.  
Кенрен «сокрушенно» вздохнул.

Конзен громко икнул. Вряд ли это могло предвещать что-либо хорошее для окружающих...


	12. Лучше - не думать.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто не-мысли Хаккая о Санзо.  
> Ангстующий романс.  
> 38

Вот вы смотрите на Санзо и думаете: слабак.  
Ну, положим, на передвижение сил в этом теле хватит, а вот на что-то более серьезное… Разве что поднять лишние полкило пистолета в вытянутой руке и продержать достаточно долго для того, чтобы барабан опустел.  
Вот он расслабленно сидит и читает свою газету. И вообще кажется, что он едва-едва вышел из долгой комы. И только когда он переворачивает страницу, можно заметить, что мышцы под бледной кожей всё же есть.  
Слабак.   
Особенно, с позиций йокая.  
Особенно, с позиций йокая, бывшего когда-то человеком.

Вот вы смотрите на Санзо и думаете: слабак.  
Какой ками депрессовал, когда это зачиналось? А уж кто и чем думал, татуируя точку во лбу этого вечного выражения негатива, лучше не спрашивать. Такое ощущение, что у него отсутствует половина лицевых мышц, отвечающих за поднятие уголков губ вверх…  
А когда монах убивает, то кажется, что и все остальные атрофируются.  
Ну, а задумываться на тему, вырабатываются ли клетками этого существа эндорфины, и вовсе не советуется.  
Слабак.  
Впрочем, чья бы корова мычала.  
Особенно, не йокая.  
Особенно, не йокая, бывшего когда-то человеком.  
У него-то явно другая половина лицевых мышц омертвела.

Хаккай улыбается и говорит:  
\- Я попозже зайду.  
\- Угу, - бубнит Санзо.

Хаккай улыбается и говорит:  
\- Не стряхивай пепел на стол, пожалуйста.  
\- Угу, - бубнит Санзо.

Хаккай улыбается и говорит:  
\- На улице дождь.  
\- Угу, - бубнит Санзо.

Санзо ненавидит дождь и эту чертову улыбку. И считает, что ему незачем что-либо делать с этой ненавистью. В конце концов, первое имеет свойство заканчиваться, а второе...

Хаккай улыбается… так, что поставь напротив него зеркало, оно тут же треснет.  
\- Не люблю оставлять Хакурю в гараже, - он захлопывает дверь, закрывает на ключ.  
\- Хм, - Санзо отрывается от газеты, чтобы увидеть, как исчезает эта улыбка.  
Лицемер.  
Хаккай проходит в комнату, садится на кровать монаха.  
\- Я, кажется, просил не стряхивать пепел на стол? – просто усталый голос.  
\- Да, - Санзо ухмыляется.  
Горка пепла на светлой столешнице рядом с полупустой пепельницей смотрится достаточно художественно. Монах не задумывается, делает ли он это случайно или неизвестно кому на зло. Хаккаю-то всё равно.

Санзо тушит сигарету, на этот раз всё же попадая в пепельницу, складывает газету, кладет на стол, придавливая очками. Поднимается, подходит к своей кровати, останавливается напротив Хаккая.  
\- Я устал.  
Тон у него ещё тот, но вовсе не похож на «пошел на Запад!».  
\- Поздно уже, - соглашается Хаккай.  
Он поднимается и проходит мимо, слегка задевая тыльную сторону ладони Санзо. Монах ложится… Поздно уже – спать.  
В комнате гаснет свет.  
Санзо не слышит ни шагов, ни настойчивого стука капель в окно.  
\- Дождь закончился, - отмечает он.  
\- Да…

Вот вы смотрите на Санзо и... Лучше не думать.


	13. То, что не нужно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новогоднее, грустное. Воспоминания Хаккая о детстве в приюте. Пред-путешествие.  
> Ангст+юморок.  
> Годжо/Хаккай, Хаккай/Канан, Гоку/еда

Хаккай задумчиво наблюдал за ребятней, рассевшейся на лавках в небольшом парке. Раздобыв где-то потрепанные листочки с карандашами, дети то ли из приюта, то ли из не слишком благополучной начальной школы что-то увлеченно строчили на клочках бумаги. Он пришел сюда просто для того, чтобы прогуляться хоть куда-то и где-то, а наткнулся...

\- Эй! Кимико просит золотые сережки!  
\- Дура, кто ж их тебе подарит! - звонкий беззлобный смех.  
\- А вот и подарит! - девочка не обижается, уверенная в своей правоте. - Он всё может...  
Мальчишки смеются снова и пытаются отобрать у неё лист...

Хаккай присел на лавку.  
\- Эй! Заняться, что ли, больше нечем?!  
Годжо... тебя-то что в такую рань пройтись вынесло...  
\- Да, - "признается" Хаккай.  
Видимо, слишком грустно и тоскливо, и Годжо различает обман с полпинка.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Хаккай молчит, только не может отвести взгляда от детей.  
\- Хаккай! - дааа... от Годжо так просто не отделаться.  
\- Знаешь, когда я рос в приюте, под Новый Год, следующий сразу за Рождением Христовым, мы тоже писали письма, - отзывается Хаккай.  
\- Кхм... И? - конечно, из этого заявления ещё ничего не следует. - Что за фигня?  
\- Ну, ты же знаешь, я рос в приюте при католическом монастыре. Там такие традиции и добрые волшебники на праздники.  
\- А.  
\- Все дети писали письма Санта Клаусу... Они просили подарки...  
\- А ты?  
\- Что я?  
\- Звучит так, как будто ты - не писал.  
\- Я не писал. Я никогда не верил, потому что жизнь учила - если тебе что-то необходимо, нет смысла просить, нужно сделать самому.  
\- И что?  
\- Я так удивлялся, когда ребята всё-таки получали какие-то подарки...  
\- А ты?  
\- И я - получал. Но зачем мне то, о чем я не просил?  
Горечь в последней фразе была настолько глубокой, что Годжо почел за лучшее не интересоваться более.

Дети, наконец, закончили возню, сунули свои послания в один конверт - "Как бы не перепутал..." - "Придурок! Санта Клаус не может ничего перепутать!" - и ушли.

\- Слушай, а ты всё-таки не пробовал сам когда-нибудь написать? - всё же поинтересовался Годжо, поднимаясь. Они просидели ещё полчаса, перекидываясь ленивыми фразами не о чем. Пора уже и домой возвращаться: хотелось есть, да и холод пробрал до костей.  
\- Нууу... Мне же ничего не нужно, - ухмыльнулся Хаккай.  
«Точнее, то, что мне нужно, не может дать мне никто. Даже я сам… Канан».

***

\- Санзо-сама, ваше ... эээ...  
Санзо оторвался от созерцания безоблачного холодного неба. Гоку опять что-то натворил... впрочем, что натворила обезьяна стало очевидно достаточно быстро. Как только Санзо обнаружил подол своего одеяния измазанным в черной туши...  
\- Обезьяна! Ты что творишь?!!  
Гоку, конечно, попытался сделать вид, что он не при чем, но ... как показывала практика, этого он не умел вовсе. Тем более, когда он сам с ног до головы измазан в этой туши.  
\- Я пишу!  
\- Скотина безграмотная! - Санзо продолжил материться. - Кто!... кто?!  
\- Кхм... ну, тот монах, который был здесь на прошлой неделе, сказал, что на их праздник, на Новый Год, можно написать письмо Санта Клаусу... И он выполнит любое твоё желание!  
Санзо заскрипел зубами. Гоку, не замечая, продолжал:  
\- Ну вот... я же хочу есть!


End file.
